1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish retainers and more particularly pertains to a new dishwasher retainer net for maintaining dishes within a dishwasher in a stationary orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dish retainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dish retainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dish retainers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,008; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,843; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 338,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,826; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,019; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,806.
In these respects, the dishwasher retainer net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining dishes within a dishwasher in a stationary orientation.